


so move me, baby

by sugaplumvisions



Series: i was born to beg for you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender Azumane Asahi, Agender Character, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Facials, Library Sex, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Pet Names, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Snowballing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaplumvisions/pseuds/sugaplumvisions
Summary: “Daichi,” Asahi says. “Can I…”“I told you before,” Daichi says. “It’s up to you.”“If you’re good and you study really hard,” Asahi says, and they pull Oikawa close to whisper in his ear, “You can fuck me tonight.”
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru, Azumane Asahi/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: i was born to beg for you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577779
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	so move me, baby

“Asa-chan!” Oikawa greets Asahi brightly as they walk up to him and Daichi at their study session. “What brings you to the library?”

“Sssssssh,” Daichi hisses.

“Daichi forgot his lunch again,” Asahi says, holding up a sack that, presumably, has Daichi’s lunch in it. “Can’t study on an empty stomach.”

“You’re the best, baby,” Daichi says as Asahi puts a bento on the table in front of him.

Asahi accepts the praise with a blush and a smile, and as Daichi takes their hand and pulls them down into a quick kiss, Oikawa notices that the bag that contained Daichi’s bento doesn’t look quite empty.

“I brought you something too,” Asahi says, turning to Oikawa once Daichi releases his claim on their lips and plopping down a bento on the table in front of him.

“You’re so nice,” Oikawa says with a bright grin.

Daichi kicks him under the table. “Say thank you.”

“I was about to!” Oikawa protests. He turns to Asahi. “Thank you, gorgeous!” He takes Asahi’s other hand from where they’re standing between their two...not both boyfriends, exactly, but not exactly not, and they turn around just in time for Oikawa to stand and kiss them, much less chastely than Daichi.

Whatever the three of them are, whatever hazy not-quite boyfriends, not-quite-lovers paradigm they’ve constructed around themselves, it’s started to shift into something more intimate. Asahi-and-Daichi and Oikawa is quickly becoming Asahi-and-Daichi-and-Oikawa, and Asahi bringing Oikawa lunch is just another sign of the deepening connection between the three of them.

“Not in the library!” Asahi says as Oikawa pulls back. “Anybody could see!”

“We’re so far back in the stacks,” Oikawa whispers in Asahi’s ear. “Nobody’s going to see anything unless they come looking for us. Dai-chan and I have made out on all our study breaks and no one’s noticed yet.”

Asahi’s face flames, but Oikawa can see from the look in their eyes that they’re not uninterested.

“He’s right,” Daichi chips in quietly. “He’s had his hand down my pants, even.”

Asahi groans quietly at the image that provides. “Not fair,” they say. They swallow hard and continue “It’s completely unfair that you’re having all the fun without me.”

“We can have fun _with_ you later,” Oikawa says.

“Daichi,” Asahi says. “Can I…”

“I told you before,” Daichi says. “It’s up to you.”

“If you’re good and you study _really_ hard,” Asahi says, and they pull Oikawa close to whisper in his ear, “You can fuck me tonight.”

  
Oikawa shudders. Before Asahi can pull back, he pulls their earlobe into his mouth and nips at it. Asahi muffles a groan in their fist.

“Come on, gorgeous, it’s time for a study break,” Oikawa says, hand roaming freely under their skirt, and _oh god they’re not wearing underwear_. Asahi bites down hard on their fist as he ghosts clever fingers over their cock and back to press against their hole, a promise of what’s to come later.

“I can’t walk out of here like this,” Asahi protests, looking down at the bulge lifting their flowing skirt.

“Tuck it in your waistband,” Daichi offers.

“This skirt barely has one,” Asahi says. “There’s no way it’ll hold.”

“I may have a solution,” Oikawa says. He pushes Asahi down into the chair. “Like I said, it’s time for a study break. And I need a snack.”

“I just made you bento,” Asahi has the chance to say before their cock is swallowed and anything else they might have said is covered up by a long, low moan.

Asahi has felt Oikawa’s mouth on them before, felt the hot-slick-tight-too-much-not-enough of it, but never like this. Never with his head up their skirt where anybody could see, where _Daichi_ was watching, had scooted his chair over to mutter an endless stream of filth in their ear.

“Doesn’t he look pretty on his knees?” Daichi whispers. “It’s like he was born for this.”

“So pretty,” Asahi says, gasping as Oikawa licks them root to tip before swirling his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit, and finding that spot under the head that always makes their hips buck up.

Asahi’s legs fall open wider and Oikawa kisses his way down their shaft. Asahi reaches down and tightens their hand in his hair.

Oikawa pulls back to whisper, “You’re giving me sex hair. Everyone’s going to know what I’ve been doing when I walk out of here.”

“ _Good_ ,” Daichi says, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock.

“Lean back,” Oikawa whispers, and Asahi obeys, falling farther back in the chair, legs spread as wide as they’ll go. “Good, good,” he says, with a vicious nip to their inner thigh, sucking a large, dark hickey into the flesh. Once he finishes, he presses his fingers into it, and Asahi groans, blissed out on the pain and on Oikawa’s mouth on their cock.

He licks a path down from the head, paying special attention to the frenulum, and taking one of Asahi’s smooth balls into his mouth.

Asahi groans. Daichi muffles the sound in a possessive, claiming kiss.

“So good, baby,” Daichi whispers once he pulls back. “Be quiet for me, sweetheart?”

  
Asahi nods, but as Oikawa licks farther down, they have to bite their lip to keep from moaning out loud. They slump down even more, till they’re supporting themself on strong legs with their ass completely off the chair.

“He loves your ass,” Daichi whispers. “Look at you, practically presenting for him, like a bitch in heat.”

Oikawa pulls the flesh of their asscheeks apart, and as he takes the first curious lick at their hole, Asahi barely gets their hand to their mouth in time to cover a desperate moan.

“They can come like this, you know,” Daichi says to Oikawa, almost conversationally, and Asahi curses him for being so calm while they’re quietly coming undone. “But they’ll warn you first, won’t they?”

“Yes sir,” Asahi says on an exhale, voice trembling.

“Wouldn’t want you to miss getting to swallow,” Daichi said. “We can’t make a mess in the library, and like you said, you need a snack.”

Oikawa hums his appreciation as he fastens his mouth around Asahi’s hole and grazes careful teeth over the skin there. He moves his tongue in ever-faster circles around the rim before gently pressing in.

“ _Tooru_ ,” Asahi gasps out, and Oikawa freezes.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Asahi whispers, “If I shouldn’t I-- _fuck,”_ they cut off on a garbled string of swear words as Oikawa buries his face in their ass, sloppily fucking his tongue into them.

“I think he likes it,” Daichi says with a quiet laugh.

Oikawa hums his approval, the vibrations driving Asahi wild.

“You look so pretty like this, baby,” Daichi says. “Tell me what he’s doing to you.” He can see some of the picture from where Oikawa’s hiked up Asahi’s skirt, but not everything.

“He’s--ah--he’s got his tongue inside me,” Asahi says. “Feels so good, Dai,” and now Asahi’s shamelessly rutting back onto his tongue as Oikawa fucks into him in earnest.

Daichi is only human. There’s only so much he can take before pulling his cock out. “Touch me, baby,” he whispers, pulling his length out of his pants.

He’s quiet when Asahi wraps calloused fingers around his thick length and starts to jack him off, hand tight, twisting a bit as he goes just like Daichi likes. But Asahi can feel the desperation in the stuttered shakes of his hip as he fucks up into Asahi’s fingers, in the easy slipslide from the precome that beads on his tip. Asahi wants to take it into their mouth and taste, but as Oikawa changes angles, fucking even deeper into them, they forget themself completely and stutter in their rhythm on Daichi’s cock.

“They’re getting close,” Daichi says, shuddering a bit every time Asahi twists their wrist. “Keep going until they say so.”

Oikawa groans and Asahi gives an answering moan before clapping their free hand over their mouth, wide-eyed.

  
“It’s okay, baby,” Daichi says. “Nobody heard you. Just focus on feeling good.”

Asahi’s head hits the back of the chair with a thunk as Oikawa’s grip tightens on their ass. If they’re lucky, they’ll have bruises from the strength of his hands.

“Gonna come,” Asahi finally gasps out.

“Good, good,” Daichi says. “Tooru, swallow.”

Oikawa sits up eagerly and takes the head of Asahi’s cock into his mouth, sucking hard. It’s exactly what Asahi needs to be pushed over the edge, and Oikawa’s mouth fills with his reward for a job well done. Asahi shakes through their orgasm, lights exploding behind their eyes. When they finally shake through the last of the aftershocks, they scoot their ass back onto the chair just as their legs give out.

“Doing so good, baby,” Daichi says. He reaches down to grip Oikawa’s hair and pull him off Asahi’s cock. “How do they taste, kitten?”

Oikawa groans, and his cock twitches in his pants at the pet name. He hums happily and opens his mouth to show Daichi that he hasn’t swallowed yet.

“Good boy, good boy,” Daichi says, pulling Oikawa up by the hair to kiss him. He pushes his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth, chasing the flavor of Asahi. Oikawa stands a little further, a little taller than Daichi, and lets Asahi’s cum dribble into Daichi’s mouth.

Daichi moans at the taste, and moans again as Oikawa climbs into his lap and grinds down.

“Later, Tooru,” he says, and Oikawa bites off a groan.

“If you’re going to call me that the least you can do is put your dick in my ass.”

Daichi pulls him close and all but growls in his ear. “I’m going to fuck you later. Fuck you senseless while you fuck Asahi. Going to make you cry on my cock. And that’s a promise.” Daichi’s fingers quest down to Oikawa’s pants and unbutton them, slipping inside his boxers to run around the head of his cock, dip into the slit, gently stroke down the length.

Oikawa makes an incoherent noise. “So fucking good,” he says as Daichi continues to tease. “If you stop I’ll kill you.”

Daichi grins at him and pulls his hand out of his pants. “No making demands, kitten. You’ll take what I give you and no more.”

“Behave,” Asahi cautions him, sitting up a bit straighter to pull him into a kiss. He still tastes like Asahi, and Asahi chases the flavor with his tongue. “You don’t want to see him get angry. He’ll turn you over his knee right here.”

“Is that a promise?” Oikawa asks.

Daichi muffles a laugh. “You’d be too loud to do it here. You’ve been so good otherwise, but you still acted up. So I’ll give you a choice. Do you want to come, or do you want me to come on your pretty face?”

Oikawa instantly knows what he wants. “Come on my face, Dai-chan,” he says, sliding down beneath the table again. He sticks out his tongue, and he _knows_ he looks beautiful, but Daichi and Asahi groan in unison and there’s never been anything quite so flattering, quite so fulfilling.

“Asahi, I think you’ve got a job to do?” Daichi says.

Asahi nods and kneels beside Daichi, stroking him up and down, slowly at first, but quickening their pace as Daichi bucks up his hips into the friction.

“My good baby,” Daichi says. He looks at Oikawa, waiting for his cum. “My good kitten.”

Something sparks warm in Oikawa’s chest at that, at Daichi talking like he belongs to him.

“Dai-channnn,” he whines. “Give it to me.”

Daichi laughs, but it’s cut off on a groan as Asahi twists their wrist just so. “You should be asking Asahi. They’re the one supposed to be making me come.”

Asahi speeds up, jerking off Daichi just how he likes it, and as Oikawa leans forward to barely lick at the tip of Daichi’s cock, Daichi groans. “Asahi,” he chokes out, half of an order, and Asahi knows him well enough to know he’s coming, to know to aim at Oikawa’s face.

They both watch as Daichi paints Oikawa’s face in stripes of white. If Oikawa was beautiful before, now he’s transcendent, red-faced and panting, covered in the signs of Daichi’s pleasure.

“Clean him up,” Daichi orders. “We can’t make a mess in the library.”

Oikawa giggles as Asahi licks up his cheek, taking Daichi’s cum into his mouth. He lets himself get cleaned in little kitten licks, then points demandingly at his lips when Asahi finishes.

“Kiss him, Asahi,” Daichi says. “He gets to taste too.” And Asahi, like Oikawa, knows Daichi well enough so that he hasn’t swallowed yet, so that Oikawa can curl his tongue and pull Daichi’s cum into his mouth. He pulls back from the kiss once he’s gotten his prize, wiping his mouth with a brilliant grin.

“Doesn’t he taste good?” Asahi asks.

“Delicious,” Oikawa says, and dives in to kiss Asahi again. “I’m going to fuck you so good later, gorgeous.”

Asahi laughs quietly. “Daichi’s going to wreck you first.”

Oikawa looks up at Daichi with a grin. “Bring it.”   
  
“It’s almost like you don’t want to come. Behave or I won’t let you get of later either,” Daichi says. “I was thinking I might let you come after all for being so damn pretty on your knees, but now I think I won’t.”

Oikawa bats his eyelashes at Daichi. “Me? Misbehave? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

He doesn’t, actually, want to come right now. He wants to walk out of here with his boner tucked up in his waistband, wants to spend the study session hard and aching. And never let it be said that Oikawa Tooru doesn’t get what he wants.

He shrugs. “You already said I didn’t get to. So I guess I’ll just study now.”

“There’s my good kitten,” Daichi says. “You’ll come later, I promise. Until you cry.”

Oikawa _whines,_ and he’s embarrassed at the noise that comes out of his throat, but as he sits back in the library chair, with Daichi gently pawing at his jeans, he’s overstimulated and desperate. Daichi finally stops teasing him, with a whispered “Good boy,” and Asahi gives him one final kiss before standing.

“I’ve got to get going; laundry to do and all. Dai, is that…?” Asahi says.

“We’re done playing, baby, you can do whatever you want.”

Asahi stands on shaky legs and bends down to kiss Daichi. It’s strangely chaste considering the debauchery they just shared.

“I love you,” Asahi says, leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you too,” Daichi says, punctuating the statement with a nip at Asahi’s lower lip.

“Study hard you two,” Asahi says.

“I’ll study _hard_ all right,” Oikawa says, looking down at the tent in his boxers as he attempts to carefully re-fasten his jeans. .

“It’s a shame,” Asahi says. “If you’d just behaved…” They trail off, and trail fingers over the Oikawa’s bulge.

“Maybe I didn’t want to,” Oikawa says. He stands and wraps his arms around Asahi, crashing their lips together. Teeth click together in his eagerness, but it’s still perfect.

“Down, boy,” Daichi says, tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Oikawa groans low in his throat, but obeys.

“See you later,” Asahi says with a promising smile.

Oikawa swallows hard. “Yeah,” he says. “Later.” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> title from Movement by Hozier


End file.
